


Pain Reliever

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Peter wasn't a dick before the fire, Werewolves can take the pain away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn’t always such a bad guy, before the fire he used to make frequent visits to the hospital to help take some of the pain away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing out a prompt and instead I wrote this short little thing instead, might add more latter I’m not sure.  
> Now I've added more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wasn’t always such a bad guy, before the fire he used to make frequent visits to the hospital to help take some of the pain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just short things that all go together, I have no idea how many parts this will have. I was writing out a prompt and instead I wrote this short little thing instead, might add more latter I’m not sure. 
> 
> Special thanks to Twisted67 for betaing.

Pain Reliever

Part 1

Peter used to make rounds at the hospital helping to take the pain way from some of the patience. One day while making his rounds he scented the most wonderful scent he'd ever come across. 

He'd never experienced anything like it, it was faint covered by the over powering stench that lingered under the ammonia and bleach smell every hospital had. He tracked it up and down the halls until it lead him to a room containing two occupants. There was a boy, a sleep with his forehead pressed to his mother, her hand clasped in his own, hunched over in a chair. The mother looked tired, clearly sick, the white dressing gown the hospital provided only brining out how pale she was.

Peter watched from the door, ducking away before he could be seen, when the women turned. He lingered in the hall, because the smell, nearly covered by the rotting smell of a slow death, was impossible to leave. Eventually the boy awoke and interacted with his mother, talking with exuberance, his voice echoing down the halls. 

After a long while the boy finally came out with a smile on his face and a big wave back to his mother, as soon as he was out of sight it stopped. His face fell and he looked like he would crumple at any moment. Peter didn't like it, and watched the boy leave, and with him that scent.

He walked back to the room to find the woman now asleep. He rested a hand over hers, the same one the boy had been clutching and felt warmth slide up his arm as he took her pain into himself, black moving through his veins. He didn't linger afterwards simply left heading back home to be with his pack. He returned the next day and every day after that for the next two years until the fire consumed him and his sanity.

It wasn't till he'd become alpha and his nephew was back in Beacon Hills that he discovered who that boy with the wonderful scent was, Stiles. But it took dying and coming back from the dead for him to remember he wanted to take that boys pain away.

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Stiles side while his mother is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Twisted67 for betaing.

Pain Reliever

Part 2

When Stiles was seven his mother was diagnosed with an incurable disease, his parents never hid this from him, they told him the truth from the beginning. He dealt with it as he did everything, with mountains of research, false bravado, and unwavering support. At such a young age he still took care of his father as best he could picking up the slack when his mother was too weak. 

It was barely a year before his mother had to be hospitalized and Stiles took on more responsibility at home making sure his father ate, had clean clothes, and kept the house tidy.   
Between that and school he still made time to visit his mother every day. 

Scott’s mom was kind enough to give him a ride every day after school. She’d take her break and drive over to pick him and Scott up, the hospital only being five minutes away. Scott would hang out at the nurses’ station while Stiles sat with his mother. The sheriff would pick up Stiles when he was done at the station for the day take him home and then most nights, headed back to the hospital until the nurses kicked him out. 

Every day Stiles would sit at his mother’s side and tell her about his day, trying to hide his discomfort at seeing her in so much pain, unable to do anything to help her. He hated seeing her like this, she tried when he was there, plastered a happy smile on her face but it wasn’t the same, he could see that it didn’t reach her eyes. But every day he returned with a smile that also didn’t reach his eyes and told her about his day, assuring her that the sheriff was eating healthy and that his grades were staying up. 

He noticed it instantly, the change in his mother, she wasn’t getting better but she seemed more at ease, in less pain. He asked her if they’d changed her dosage or anything at all and was puzzled as to what might be allowing his mother to have a little more energy and a little less pain. He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth though he was ecstatic by this little change. 

It’s a couple weeks before he notices a man lurking every time he visits. He’s tall and handsome and smiles pleasantly, without that touch of pity everyone else seems to have, every time he sees Stiles. Sometimes Stiles has the urge to go and sit next to him, talk to him for a while but he doesn’t. He says goodbye to his mother, the man smiles at him and then he leaves to meet his father out front. This becomes the best part of his routine being smiled at by this unknown man, and Stiles doesn’t know why it makes him feel better but it does. 

For two years this goes on and then one day it stops. Stiles feels it like a blow to his chest, like suddenly everything is crumbling, like it’s a sign. His father doesn’t pick him up that day, Mrs. McCall finds him after an hour of waiting out on the curb. She explains when she takes him to her house instead of his own, that there was a fire at the Hale house and the Sheriff wouldn’t be home tonight. 

Stiles wonders if the man is one of the Hales if maybe that’s why he wasn’t there today. He hopes he was, thinks that would be a good reason for not being there, and then feels bad about the thought, instantly taking it back. He doesn’t want the man to be part of that fire, he wants him to be okay and show up tomorrow to smile at him. 

The next day when Stiles visits his mother he instantly notices the increase in her pain, the weakness as she holds his hand, how her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. He instantly hates it, but keeps that to himself, telling her about spending the night at Scotts and school. When he leaves and he doesn’t see the man he knows it really was a sign.

Mrs. Stilinski only makes it a few more months after that, and the man never returns. Stiles thinks he really must have been in the fire, one of many dead and feels guilty for having hoped he’d been there, even though he’d instantly regretted doing so. He tries to get into his father’s files to see for sure, even manages to get into the safe his father likes to hide them in, but there are no pictures of un-charred remains in the file. Stiles doesn’t find out who the man was from those files, just has nightmares for weeks after. 

Stiles thinks about him from time to time over the next few years, the man crossing his mind that smile flashing behind his eyes. He’s nearly forgotten what it looked like by the time Derek has him checking out the nurses’ station for clues about the alpha. No one is around and then he’s there. standing in front of Stiles, his face half burned. 

He’s still handsome and when he smiles it does something funny to Stiles gut that he isn’t going to think about because this is the alpha. The same man who spent two years smiling at him has been killing people, and oh shit he’s going to die. Things pass in a blur, they manage to kill Peter Hale, Stiles finally found out his name, and Derek became the alpha. 

Stiles doesn’t like that he still thinks of the man after that. He didn’t have nightmares of the man attacking Lydia or killing people. No, he remembered that smile and the feel teeth pressed lightly to his wrist. He feels guilt try to set in for his part in killing him but he pushes it aside, he wasn’t the same man, he was twisted and broken. 

When Stiles finds out Peter has risen from the dead all he can think about is his smile and teeth on his skin. 

-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thoughts while he’s in the comma and then again when he’s dead and haunting Lydia. What he thinks about.

Pain Reliever

Part 3

Peter doesn’t speak or move after the fire. He lies in his bed nurses coming and going, changing his bandages and flushing his wounds. He’s been so burned that his werewolf healing is rendered moot, the wolf hiding, not even trying to shift during the full moons. He’s catatonic, ignoring everyone including what’s left of his pack, just stares off blankly lost in his own head. 

Most days when he’s sitting, unable to move, all he can remember is the fire. The feeling of being trapped, both wolf and man trying to fight their way out but wolfsbane and fire keep them trapped. Howling with his pack as the flames lick at them, curling towards each other in an attempt to avoid them. Flesh burning, searing pain, a wound to brutal for werewolf blood to heal. 

Other times there’s a scent so wonderful it makes his wolf stir, even while buried so deep, and he remembers a boy. A boy that put on a brave front for his mother, deflating as soon he left her side. A boy with a fake smile that turned a little truer when Peter would smile at him. A gangly little boy all limbs no grace tripping all over the place in a manner that had amused him. 

Just as fast as those come they are just as quickly swept away again by the horrors of the fire. Six years he’s stuck like that, unable to move, to speak, unable to search out the one thing that gives him relief from the pain. By the time he is capable of moving, his psyche is to broken and frayed, bent on revenge, he doesn’t even recognize the boy when he sees him again.

The scent coming of the teen standing between him and Derek makes his wolf perk up with interest, but it’s to distorted to realize what it wants with the owner of that scent. He’s smelled it before in the woods and other places. It reminds him of someone but he can’t seem to remember who, his mind pulling up fuzzy half-forgotten memories that don’t do anything but confuse him. 

Peter makes it a point to watch him for the next few day after pulling Derek under his will and when the hunters capture his nephew, he just knows Stiles is the only one clever enough to help him. It’s before Stiles leaves for the dance that he see it, that smile, the smile that had been his only relief from his own mind. It doesn’t reach his eyes when his father makes a comment about his mother seeing him all dressed up and when he’s outside the house he deflates.

Peter wants to take him, to own him, to lock him up and sink his teeth in until the boy breaks, bleeds and knows who he belongs to. He doesn’t like it at all when he sees the way Stiles smiles at Lydia, it make him want to hurt Stiles to show him who is alpha, wants to tear at tender flesh. When he bites her the utter resignation in the boy makes him want to howl in delight, the utter submission is all he wants at this point. Submission and his revenge. 

When he offers Stiles the bite, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of his wrist all he wants is for him to submit to this. When Stiles refuses he doesn’t know why but he doesn’t just bite him anyways, doesn’t rip his flesh and watch him bleed. Stiles doesn’t submit to this and Peter doesn’t know why but he accepts it, doesn’t want to turn him without his consent. Stiles may have been lying, but he said no and Peter leaves him human. 

He’s not surprised when Stiles shows up at the Hale house with reinforcements, but he is shocked when the Molotov cocktail ignites, setting him ablaze. It’s like being trapped in the fire all over again, all he can hear are the screams of his pack and the anguished howl of his own making. Then there is a breeze and he can smell Stiles, he remembers that smile, remembers when he wasn’t so damaged, when all he wanted to do was make that sad little boy a little happier. 

When Derek is standing above him, he knows what’s going to happen, but it doesn’t matter because even deranged he is smart enough to have a contingency plan. He can do little more than twitch but a smile pulls at his lips as he thinks about what’s going to happen. He’s going to have a second, or is it his third, chance… he isn’t exactly sure where the count should stand, to make Stiles give him a real, genuinely happy, smile. 

-

Peter is tied to Lydia, she is the only one who can see him and only when and how he allows it. He might be scaring her on purpose, sure he could probably be a little kinder as she is his ticket back to the land of the living, but he’s a little spiteful over the attention Stiles gives her. He may have regained his mind but that doesn’t mean he has to be nice all the time. 

Stiles tends to be in Lydia’s vicinity a lot so it’s perfectly reasonable for him to feel some jealousy. He knows Lydia doesn’t have any attraction to Stiles, that he’s hardly a passing though, just that annoying kid that’s had a crush on her forever, but that she does find comfort in him when she needs it not that she’d ever admit to anyone. It both pleases and irks Peter, he’s glad she doesn’t return his affections and annoyed that she can’t see Stiles the way he does, that no one seems to see him as more than the sheriffs kid who talks to much and flails around. 

Sometimes he wishes that Stiles could see his younger self, that he could draw the boy’s attention with his ghost to make things easier when he comes back. He feels jealously at the thought of Stiles being attracted to his younger self as Lydia is, doesn’t like the idea. Peter huffs at himself feeling silly being jealous of himself. 

He laughs when Stiles shows up to Lydia’s party with a ridiculously large box, and follows him around as best he can while being tied to Lydia. Feels another spark of jealousy at the drag-queens Stiles invites, wonders how he knows them, how friendly they are. They’re a handsie bunch, but they don’t linger and he feels less like tracking them down when he’s back among the world of the living when Stiles doesn’t show any real interest beyond friendship. 

Peter watches as Stiles is affected by the wolfsbane in the alcohol. Watches the shattered look that comes over his features, even after he’s shaken himself out of it his demeanor is broken. He want to know what haunts Stiles, wants to know what caused that look, and destroy whatever it was. 

Peter can’t watch Stiles anymore when Lydia leaves, forced to follow her while Stiles lies by a pool of water, looking dejected. It’s okay though because soon he’ll be back, and he’ll have a body and he will protect Stiles, make him happy and keep harm from coming to him… and when he’s ready, Peter will give him the bite.

-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: dunno, just more of Peter’s thoughts on Stiles. I can’t seem to help myself. I again don’t know if there will be more or not, or who it will fallow Peter or Stiles. This just keeps growing.
> 
> Special thanks to Twisted67 for betaing.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter back among the land of the living and keeping an eye on Stiles while he sets out to try fixing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps going. I should be finishing one of the 15 other half done teen wolf stories I have but nope I keep writing little things for this instead.  
> Special thanks to Twisted67 for betaing.

Pain Reliever

Part 4

He doesn’t go to Stiles right away after he’s brought back to the land of the living. First he needs to make things safe. Needs to help Derek reign in his pack and clean up the Jackson mess. Has to take care of Gerard, because no one is safe as long as he’s around and if it comes to it, he’ll take out Allison too. She’s becoming just as warped and vindictive as her aunt, under her grandfather’s tutelage. 

He doesn’t go into the sheriff’s station when Matt takes Stiles, Scott, and their parent’s hostage. As much as he wants to be there to protect Stiles he’s too weak to go up against the kanima. He is exasperated when Derek is easily subdued by the kanima, and has to resist the urge to take care of this himself. 

Jealousy hits when Matt tells Derek he and Stiles make a good pair, but he brushes it aside because even if there is truth to that statement, he’ll make sure it never come to fruition. Plus Derek is still far to damaged from Kate to ever let Stiles in like that. Peter isn’t though. He’ll gladly let Stiles in. 

His eyes flash blue claws putting groves into the ledge of the building he’s staked out on listening as Scotts, Stiles, and Derek’s heartbeats elevate. Stiles is stuttering more than normal, his breath wheezing. Scotts begging does little to ease him, especially when he can’t see what is happening. He relaxes minutely when Stiles is pulling in full breaths of air and Matt is ordering his and Derek’s bodies be moved from the room. 

He watches as the hunters surround the place and all hell breaks loose within the building. Hears the sheriff trying to break free during all the commotion, only for his breathing to cut off and then slow when he finally succeeds. Hears as Melissa’s heartbeat escalates with fear and Stiles heart rate skyrockets with terror, Peter feels like he can smell the fear, like it’s choking him, but that’s impossible over the wolfsbane tainting the air. 

He sees Matt fleeing, the Kanima hot on his trail, watches as Gerard follows before following himself. The hunters had dispersed from the building and Stiles was alright for the time being, physically at least. He’s slow to follow though, one ear still trained on the station just in case, he pauses at a bridge and watches Gerard and Matt. He’s not all that surprised to see the old hunter kill Matt in cold blood, drowning him in the river, like the end of some tragic Greek story.   
Things just went from bad to worse as Jackson accepts Gerard as his new master.

-

He’s trying to convince Derek of his willingness to help, that he has no malevolent intentions when Scott and Isaac come in barging through the already broken door. Peter feels anger rise up through him at the prospects of Stiles being in Gerard’s clutches. Derek is torn between going after the only human that he truly considered part of his pack, and his two betas that Allison and Chris have captured. 

It was a conundrum for his nephew, save the undyingly loyal human and Scotts best friend or save the two deserters, his children in a sense. Peter makes it easy for him volunteering to go after the betas with the help of Isaac while Scott and Derek go after Stiles. Derek hesitates, he doesn’t trust Peter, and admittedly for good reason, but it’s not like he has a lot of options so he has no choice but to accept his help. 

Derek alters the plan though, just as Peter suspected he would. Peter suppresses a smile when Derek tells them he’s going after his betas with Isaac, clearly not trusting his new pack mate alone with his uncle. This leaves Peter and Scott to go to Stiles rescue, which is exactly what he wanted. 

Scott is of course reluctant and suspicious, trying and failing at giving him unnoticed sideways glances. Scott won’t stop texting as they survey the house, no doubt trying to warn Allison or making threats at Derek and Isaac not to let any harm come to her. Peter hopes it doesn’t happen, but with the way things are going, it’s going to take a betrayal akin to Kate burning down   
Derek’s family home with his family still in it for him to realize she is the enemy. 

Gerard isn’t there, must have gone to meet up with Chris and Allison, predicting that Derek would come for his betas first. The man didn’t know that Peter was back and that was in their favor as there were only two hunters at the house. Gerard didn’t expect them to split up, or thought the two hunters would be enough for Scott if he diverged from whatever half-baked plans Derek would have concocted. 

The hunters are in fact only prepared for one werewolf so it isn’t hard for them to subdue both men. One of the hunters manages to set off a smoke bomb full of wolfsbane though, so they have to make a hasty retreat. Stiles is worse for wear but breathing, and has only sustained minor injuries. Peter orders Scott outside to check the perimeter, he hesitates, but darts out of the house to make sure no other hunters are lurking. 

Both werewolf and human are coughing and wheezing as Peter pulls Stiles to his feet. As soon as he’s righted, Stiles tries to pull away, only to stumble and nearly collapse back to the ground. The only thing keeping him from face planting is Peters’ arms around his waist, hauling him back up. It’s obvious that Stiles doesn’t trust him, he’s tense all over. Peter can’t scent him with all the wolfsbane clogging his nostrils, but assumes he’d smell of fear. 

Right now that doesn’t matter, they have time to work on that later. All that matters right now is getting out of the Argent house and into fresh air and safety. 

-

TBC


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thoughts on Peter when he comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just short things that all go together, I have no idea how many parts this will have.
> 
> Special thanks to Twisted67 for betaing.

Pain Reliever

Part 5

Derek had told them about Peter’s resurrection but it hadn’t prepared Stiles for seeing the man in the flesh. When Stiles first spotted him down the hall from the room he was being held hostage in he honestly thought he was hallucinating. It had only been a flash before the hallucination was disappearing again and Stiles took another fist to the face.

They kept asking him questions, and he of course refused to answer with anything other than smart assed remarks. Sarcasm was all he had, they couldn’t really be mad at him for that, except they were. If he was a werewolf maybe he wouldn’t use it so much, nah he would definitely be just as sarcastic. He’d also be lethal though, and maybe people would be less annoyed with his constant sass. 

He’s apparently well passed this particularly vicious hunters irritation quota when he takes a cattle prod to the stomach. It hurts. Every muscle in his body freezing as pain courses through him, his body involuntarily arching under the current. His back hits the ground again and his muscles are spasming. The hunter isn’t removing the prod from the soft flesh of his stomach where his shirt had torn and his vision is starting to edge black. 

As suddenly as it starts it stops, the hunter removes the prod, distracted by something, but the pain lingers and the twitching continues. It seems like an agonizing eternity, but really it’s only a couple of minutes. He’s panting heavily, cheek pressed against the carpet beneath him, the blackness recessed from his vision but it’s hard to see with white cloudy smoke filling the room. 

Scotts hovering over him a moment later, peering down at him with concern, and Stiles just gives him a half-hearted grin, because his best friend totally came to his rescue. His eyes widen as he see Peter leaning down, and before he can react more to the reanimated (Stiles hopes not in the eating brains way) man, he is telling Scott to go check the perimeter. Stiles doesn’t want him to go, doesn’t want to be left alone with Peter, he thinks Scott will refuse, but then he’s darting out of the building. 

Stiles is wheezing as Peter hauls him up, the werewolf’s also wheezing, and Stiles knows then that the smoke is laced with wolfsbane. He tries to pull away, Peter too hot against his own clammy, taught skin. His legs don’t want to work and they give out when he manages to pull away, his face nearly hits the ground, but then Peter’s arms are around his waist, searing his skin as he’s hauled back up. 

He’s tense all over, his body tight, but his muscles still twitch every now and then. Stiles doesn’t like the reaction his body is having to Peter Hale, his heartbeat speeding up a fraction, his stomach dropping, or how all he can think about is the skin to skin contact happening right now. He shouldn’t find this man attractive, or feel so much like the damsel being save by a prince, because Stiles is no damsel and Peter is not his prince, just no.

But then he’s thinking back to the hospital and his mother, and this man that would always smile at him. How everyday he’d see him, the next day his mother would feel better for two years, how his mother had dwindled so quickly after his visits had stopped. Stiles had a lot to consider, because this man wasn’t always a psychotic murder. No one’s ever accused Stiles of being stupid, well they haven’t been right about it, he’d put the pieces together. 

They make it outside, Stiles relaxes slightly when he has Scott in site, no longer alone with Peter. Peter and Scott both cock their heads and Stiles knows something is going on with the pack, despite not being able to hear anything. Scott looks at Peter before taking off towards the other side of town without a backwards glance. 

Peter lifts him easily, weakened but still stronger than any human, and there he goes feeling like the damsel again. If this became a thing it was going to do awful things for his sense of masculinity. Before Stiles can ask the werewolf is telling him they’re headed to help the rest of the pack as he starts running, slower than Scott, but still faster than any human towards the other side of town. 

Peter is much more willing than Derek to give information, such a contrast in how they operate.

-

TBC


End file.
